villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Demolition Man
The Demolition Man is a supporting antagonist in the 2017 Peruvian film La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto, the film adaptation of the controversial Peruvian TV show La paisana Jacinta. He is a builder expert in demolitions who works for the Brazilian conglomerate Odebrecht. Prior the events of the film, he is tasked to demolish the buildings of the Chongomarca town in order to build the Chongomarca Hotel resort. When Jacinta appears on scene willing to save her hometown, he warns Dr. Sifuentes send her henchmen to take care of the matter. He was portrayed by Julio César de Andrade Moura. Biography Background The Demolition Man was born presumably at Brazil, given his accent. When he grew up, he became a builder and a demolitions expert who worked for the Brazilian conglomerate Odebrecht. In 2017, the Demolition Man was send to the Province of Chongomarca, Perú in order to demolish the buildings of the Chongomarca town in order to build the Chongomarca Hotel resort. As such, he warned the inhabitants of the town. However, one of the inhabitants of Chongomarca, Wasaberto, was against Oderbrecht's plans and went to Lima, Perú in order to acquire the necessary documents to prevent Odebrecht from demolishing the town's buildings. The Demolition Man, however, warned Dr. Sifuentes, the owner of the Sifuentes Notary to send her henchmen and stop Wasaberto's attempt to save the town. ''La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto'' Sometime after Wasaberto's departure, Wasaberto's partner Jacinta, returns from Lima to Chongomarca to visit Wasaberto after a long time in the capital. When she enters in her house, she finds exactly the same as when she left, and when she hears the Demolition Man approaching to the house, thinking that he was Wasaberto, she surpises him when he enters and throws him to bed in order to kiss him, much to his terror. After getting sure that Jacinta will not eat him, the Demolition Man speaks with Jacinta, who tells him that she has returned to her house and is searching Wasaberto. Subsequently, the Demolition Man reveals to Jacinta that her house was sold by another person during her's and Wasaberto's absence and that it will be demolished along the other buildings of the Chongomarca town to build the Chongomarca Hotel. After showing her the poster which advises the upcoming construction, the Demolition Man laughs evily saying Jacinta that the buildings will be nothing soon. Furious, Jacinta throws a ground rock to his helmet and warns him that she will stop him and his workers. After Jacinta rans away to meet Guillermina, the Demolition Man calls Dr. Sifuentes to warn her abot Jacinta's plans. Shortly after the arrest of Dr. Sifuentes and her henchmen, Jacinta decides to return to Chongomarca in order to stop the Demolition Man to demolish the town's buildings. At the town, the Demolition Man, and one of his workers, apparently knowing what happened with Dr. Sifuentes at Lima, have decided to demolish the buildings of the Chongomarca town anyway without waiting Jacinta. While Jacinta is on the way, Guillermina and some inhabitants of Chongomarca attempt to convince the Demolition Man to abandon his plans, with no success. Entering in a state of despair, Guillermina grabs the Demolition Man and tries to convince him to have compassion for the people of Chongormaca, who will not have anywhere to go without their houses, but the Demolition Man, although educated towards Guillermina, refuses to abandon the plan and orders his worker to demolish the buildings with the bulldozer. Unfortunately for him, Jacinta manages to arrive on time and shows the Demolition Man the necessary document to disrupt Odebrecht's plans. Realizing that the possibility of demolishing the buildings of the town is no more, the Demolition Man tells his worker to remove the bulldozer from the place because they can no longer demolish it, for the joy of the people. It is completely unknown what happened to the Demolition Man afterwards, but it's likely that he returned to Odebrecht's headquarters to tell his superiors about his failure, possibly much to his superiors' chagrin. Trivia *Though the Demolition Man is the one who contacted Dr. Sifuentes to warn her about Jacinta and her plans to save Chongomarca in order to prevent her from saving the town, he does not reappear until the end of the film. *The Demolition Man is so far the only antagonist of La paisana Jacinta en búsqueda de Wasaberto who does not get his comeuppance at the end. However, even though he was not arrested, he did not manage to demolish buildings of the Chongomarca town. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minion Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Honorable